Love Tastes Like Candy
by Bronytim01
Summary: Tim and Laura are an average couple who love each other more than anything, except My Little Pony. But they will have to soon forget those things because of something catastrophinc that happened to them, causing them to go to Equestria.
1. The Beginning

It was an average day on Earth. People going to work, kids playing at playgrounds, and teenagers studying for exams. Everything was going normally and everything was beautiful. At least until it happened.

I woke up with a jolt as I thrown from my dream back to the real world. I tried to recall what happened in my dream, but all I got was a knife entering my body. Killing me. Eventually, I gave up trying to remember the dream and started my day. I looked to my right to see my beautiful wife still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, so I unwrapped myself from her embrace and went to the bathroom. As I cleaned myself, I began to think about my dream again. I had a feeling that it's important... but how? My thoughts were interrupted my hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who!" a familiar, playful voice said. "Uh. Jackie Chan?" I said chuckling. "Nope. It's me silly Billy!" the girl said, uncovering my eyes. I gave a little chuckle, "Dang it. I was wrong again..." I said, turning around to face my slightly hyper-active wife. "Good morning, beautiful." I said kissing her. "Good morning, handsome." she said returning the kiss.

We have been married for around a year and our marriage is great! He never argue and we share so many common interests.

"So what do you want to do today?" I said. "Well it's Saturday and it's 9:55 and the T.V is on... What do you think?" My wife said with a grin. "My Little Pony?" I said starting to get a little bit excited. "Eeeyup." Said my wife imitating Big Macintosh.

Yep. We both watch My Little Pony and that's what brought us together. We signed up for a fan-club for it and that's when we met. She didn't judge me for watching it and loved me for being myself. It's a small world after all.

As we walked to our room, after we cleaned up of course, I began to wonder what episode Hasbro has worked on to show us. I became excited and found myself smiling at the thought. When I got to the room, I found my wife bouncing on the bed waiting for me. "Hurry up slow poke!" She said in a hyper and playful voice.

"I'll be there in a seco-" I was interrupted by a loud noise. It sounded like a barrage of trumpets being blown by a bunch of people. A bunch of god-like people. "WHAT'S GOI-" My wife tried to yell at me but was interrupted by something else. She vanished. I began to panic. I knew exactly what was going on. The Rapture.

Time slowed down as I began to panic. I ran around in circles. 'No I can't get left behind. I can't...' I thought. "No. You didn't get left behind. You're standing right here in Heaven with me, my son." Said a voice in my head. It was like someone was talking to me, it was like I was thinking this.

When I calmed down, I began to notice that the room was transforming. It was no longer the room that my wife and I shared. It transformed into a throne-like area. "Is this Heaven?" I said out loud this time. 'Yes. You and your wife are safe, now.'


	2. The Reaunion

"Okay. Can I see her now?" I said hoping that I will be able to. "You will soon. Oh! And as for your reward. You have a choice in what to do here. You can either stay here in Heaven OR you can go to the world of your dreams. But after you pass away there, you will come back here with me." After God said that, I froze. I know it's not a hard decision because either way, I have a spot in Heaven. So I made the choice.

"Father, I would like to go to the land of Equestria. You know the place that My Little Pony took place in." God understood what I meant completely and said, "If that is what you desire, and then so be it. Be safe my son. And fight the good fight." I nodded and blacked out.

When I woke up, I found myself on the grass somewhere. 'Where am I?' I thought. I then looked around and realized exactly where I am. "I'M IN EQUESTRIA!" I yelled in excitement. It looked exactly like in the show. It was animated and there was no clear detail in the drawing.

When I got up, I saw a few ponies staring at me. I didn't want to draw attention to myself and walked away. Once I got away from the ponies, I looked at the area around me. I was at the outskirts of the Everfree Forest right next to Fluttershy's house.

I thought about what I wanted to do first and thought that I should pay Flutershy a visit. But before I did that, I wanted to make sure that I was a pony. I don't want to freak Fluttershy out, considering that she was already scared of everything.

When I looked at myself, I found myself in awe. I am a pegasus with a dark blue coat and a light blue mane. And my wings were cyan. My cutie mark was a Christian cross with a heart behind it. 'This is awesome.' I thought to myself. I then recollected myself and made my way towards Fluttershy's house. 'Hopefully this isn't going to be a disaster.' I thought nervously.

When I reached the house, the animals appeared to be bowing towards me. I was brutally astonished at the sight, but I just ignored it and kept going. When I reached the door, I gently tapped on it and eventually, a pink maned, yellow coated pony peaked through the crack of the open door.

"H- Hello? Who's there?" She said in her adorable quiet voice. "Hi. My name is..." I paused. I knew that my name wasn't common on Equestria and that it may be strange. 'Dang it. I wanted to meet someone and didn't even come up with a name.' I thought at myself angrily. I then looked around for a clue and looked back at Fluttershy, who was curious of why I stopped talking.

"Sorry. As I was saying, my name is Lightning Run." I whispered, knowing that she's like a delicate flower that you have to be careful with. Hearing this made her grin a little and lift her head. "Hi. I'm Fluttershy." She said louder. 'Nice one, Tim.' I thought to myself.

"So I just got here from Manehatten and I was wondering where I was. I'm trying to get to Ponyville." I said softly. Fluttershy smiled and said, "Ponyville is just that way. Here. I'll show you." She then grabbed my hand and walked me towards Ponyville.

Before we got there she asked me a question that caught me off guard. "What was wrong with the animals? They were all bowing towards you. Even Angel and he never does that." She asked in a concerned voice. I smiled and said, "Nothing. I guess I just have a way with the animals, I guess."

After a minute or so of walking, we reached Ponyville. Then almost immediately, we were greeted by a completely pink pony with beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" She said in a hyper voice.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you." I said imitating her hyper-activeness. Immediately after I did that, I became instant friends with Pinkie Pie. "OH! I take it that you're a partier! Aren't you?" I said, knowing exactly what she likes. "Yep! Speaking of parties! Follow me." She said. Then paused and whispered something to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy then giggled and whispered something back. Then Pinkie Pie nodded and led me somewhere... Isolated... "Hey, what's going o-" I was interrupted by a pink blur rushing towards me, pinning me down. "Hey, I want you to meet somepony who wanted to meet you. Her name is Red Velvet. Ring a bell?" Pinkie said in an almost serious tone. "Sure, but please get off of me." I said awkwardly and smiled. Pinkie smiled back and nodded. "Okay. Follow me." She said.

After a minute of walking, we reached our destination. It looks like Sugarcube Corner, but instead of looking like a cake, it looked like a piece of candy. Pinkie Pie then ran up to the door at nearly light speed and knocked on the door, clearly excited. "Red! Come out here!" Pinkie yelled in an exciting tone. "I'm coming!" A voice yelled back. And almost immediately, a pony with a violet mane and a pinkish-reddish coat and a candy bar as a cutie mark came out, giving Pinkie a friendly hug. "Is he here? Did you find him?" She said just as excited as Pinkie. "Yep! He's right over there!" Pinkie said, pointing at me.

"Hey. My name is Lightning Run. Nice to meet-" I was cut off by Red hugging me. I was honestly shocked and confused, but I returned the hug. "Hey Tim." Red said.


	3. The Party

"What? How do you know me?" I asked highly surprised. "Wow Tim. I'm glad you found me, but come on. Now I'm disappointed." She said in a playful voice. Then something in my head snapped. "HOLY CRAP! Laura? What are you doing here?" I said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Well after the Rapture, God knew that I wanted to come here, so he sent me here. I'm so happy to see you!" She said in her normal voice. Then she looked at my new body. "Wow. You're handsome in real life AND here." She said with a chuckle, causing me to blush horrendously. "So are you!" I said, retuning a compliment.

"Yep. Well anyways, ready to party?" She said, getting back into character. "Yes!" I said cheerfully. "Wait... What about Pinkie? Does she know about this?" I asked, concerned about our identity. "Yep. I know about everything!" Pinkie said in her usual voice. "Oh, okay. Should we tell the others, Laura?" I said, getting worried again. "Don't worry! Auntie Pinkie and Laura got it all handled." Laura said in a cheerful voice.

"So... About that party..." I said hesitantly. "We're like way out here, somewhere... I don't know where... Where is it going to be? Then almost immediately, we were at Sugarcube Corner.

'Wait... How did we get here?' I thought. 'Well now that I'm with Pinkie Pie, I can do whatever the animators gave her. You know, like popping outta nowhere.' Said a voice, which I assume is Laura. 'Wait, we can talk to each other mentally now?' I thought. 'Yep, well don't be shy! Enjoy the party.' She said.

Then immediately afterwards, I was crouded by ponies from all over. Including the Mane six. There was an orange coated, blonde maned pony named Applejack, a white coated purple haired pony named Rarity, there was a purple coated purplish maned one named Twilight Sparkle and a cyan coated rainbow maned one named Rainbow Dash.

First, I was greeted by Fluttershy, who I already met of course, then I was greeted by Rainbow Dash. "Hey. I'm Rainbow Dash. The fastest flier in Equestria. I bet you that you're not faster than me!" She said, trying to issue a challenge. "I'm sure I'm not, but we'll find out soon enough." I said accepting the challenge.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but to grin cutely and this made me grin too. Then I was met by Rarity. "Oh... You sure are dashingly handsome." She said in a kind voice. "Thanks." I said completely ignoring her flirt. Then I was met by Applejack who violently shook my hand, or hoof. "Howdy! I'm Applejack. Nice ta meet ya." She said in a heavily accented voice. "Hey. I'm Lightning Run. Nice to meet you too." I said with a grin, causing Applejack to blush.

Then last, but not least was Twilight Sparkle. "Hi. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Loyal student of Princess Celestia." She said happily. "Nice to meet you." She said. "Nice to meet you too." I replied. After we finished our greeting, Red Velvet, or Laura better yet, dragged me into the party playfully and made me dance with her. I agreed and we danced until the party shut down.

After the party shut down, we met the others outside. "You know, you can stay with me, Lightning." Said Rainbow, remembering the challenge I accepted. "No! He's staying with ME." Said Rarity, who might have a crush on me. Eventually all of the ponies except for Pinkie and me were arguing. "STOP!" Yelled Fluttershy. "If... you want to... Well either way, we didn't even ask Lightning if he has a place to stay and if he doesn't, let him chose." She said, a bit out of character. Then all of the ponies were looking at me eager for an answer.

"Well... I kinda want to stay with Red for a while okay?" I said confidentially. Then all of the ponies, except Red, sighed, said their goodbyes and walked home. "Jeez. What was their problem..." I said. "Well they all like you, I guess." Red said, a bit ticked off.

While we were walking home, Laura a bit jealous and angry. I took note of this and said, "Come on let's get inside." Then Laura sighed and walked in. As soon as we got in I said, "Laura, I don't know if we're still married or something, but you know that you're the only girl that I love deeply. There is no need to get mad." Then Laura nodded and gave me a kiss. 'Hahaha. You taste like candy.' I thought. 'Hehehe I know.' She thought.

"Wait... So now that we're back together, should we start over or are we still together? And we do need to find a way to make the others know we're together..." I said. "Oh! I have a plan. But we'll have to keep our love life a secret for at least a week or month. So pretty much, we begin to fall for each other and then we can make our love official. Okay?" She suggested.

Then I nodded in agreement. "And call me Red, from now on." She said with a chuckle. "Okay... Red." I said giggling about how in character my wife is.

After a while of laughing, joking, making up, and kissing, we eventually became tired and headed to bed. "You can sleep in my bed, you know." She said lustfully. "Okay then." I said, making my way to her room.

When I got to her bed, I was tackled down and we began to kiss romantically and proceeded with our "nightly activities".


	4. The Race

When I woke up I looked to my right to see Red sleeping soundly next to me. 'Oh God. I hope I didn't do something I'm going to regret.' I thought. 'You didn't do anything wrong, my son. She's still your wife.' God said through my head. I agreed and got up to start the day.

Okay... First, I have to visit everypony and race Rainbow Dash. There's always in adventure in that. When I finished my mental agenda, I got up and kissed my wife on the lips. 'Maybe I could surprise her with a breakfast in bed.' I thought. 'Mmmm that sounds good, babe.' My wife thought. I completely forgot that my wife and I completely shared our thoughts here. 'Well it's not a surprise anymore.' I thought as I smiled and walked to the kitchen.

When I got there, I looked for something good that we both can eat, but all I found were sweets, bread, and hay. 'Well, we are ponies, so his will do...' I thought, as I grabbed the ingredients. 'Okay... I'll make... This... Hope this is okay.' I thought as I put together a hay and crème sandwich.

When I finished the sandwich, I walked upstairs with a tray and gave Red the sandwich. I was nervous because I didn't know if it was good to eat or not. But I still felt confident and brought it to her. At first, she hesitated. She didn't want to eat it, but she trusted me as much as she trusted Pinkie. So she took a bite. At first, I thought she was disappointed, but I thought twice, because she hopped up and gave me a tight hug. "OH MY GOSH! THIS TASTES SO AWESOME THANKS... LIGHTNING..." She said teasingly. "Yeah. Remember, we're supposed to stay in character." She said, happily. I smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey, I gotta go. I'm going to visit the others and race Rainbow. Want to come?" I asked innocently. "Sure, but not right now. I'm going to be busy." Pinkie said. "But I'll be there later, okay?" "Okay." I said.

When I left, I thought I should warm up. I did some stretches and stretched my wings. 'Okay... Now I just have to get used to these...' I thought as I began to flap them. Then almost immediately, I was being lifted up into the air. At first, I was scared, but got used to it. Then I became more and more confident and began to fly around faster and faster. Eventually, I was going as fast as the leader of the Wonderbolts. But I was stopped by none other than Rainbow Dash, who had a smirk on her face. "Okay. Since you accepted my challenge, let's race. From here to Cloudsdale." She said. "Okay. Well let's do this." I said getting ready to go.

When we were signaled to go, I took my time with flying, at first, while Rainbow was way ahead of me. 'She just doesn't get it yet.' I thought as I watched her become exhausted and almost hit a building. I knew that slow and steady wins the race and this is a perfect example. As I flew past Rainbow, I could tell that was exhausted from going too fast all at once, so I stopped to help her. "Hey, are you okay? It's just a game. Don't over-exert yourself." I said in a caring tone. "Okay. Sorry. I guess I got a little cocky. So I take it that you won since I stopped, huh?" She said, a little disappointed of herself. "Well... I won the race, but you still deserve the title. You did do your best in this race, so I gotta give you that." "Thanks." Rainbow said as she got up with a little bit of my help.

"So how do you know all of this? I never heard of that saying 'Slow and steady wins the race.' Sorry to sound cocky, but I always win when I got fast." She said as we flew side-by-side. "Well, I felt like going slow since I knew that there were too many buildings around for me to go fast. I didn't want to get hurt. So you know." I said in an explanatory voice. "So where are you going anyway?" I asked curious of where we've been heading for the last few minutes. "Well, it's a secret." She said while blushing. 'Yeah... This isn't going to end well...' I thought as I grew uncomfortable with Rainbow's response.


	5. Love Never Changes

As we flew further to our destination, I couldn't help but notice that Rainbow was blushing like crazy. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned with her condition. "Yeah. I'm fine. Oh! We're here!" She said, going from casual to excited. Then she pointed to a beautiful waterfall. "Wow... It's cool." I said astonished at the sight. But I should've kept my eyes on Rainbow because before I knew it, I was pinned down by her. "Love me." She said seductively. Dazed by what she meant, she leaned down to kiss me, but missed. I moved my head constantly dodging her kisses.

"Rainbow. I can't... Do... This..." I said trying to dodge her kisses. "STOP!" I managed to say, causing her to hop off of me. "Rainbow, I do find you attractive! Really, I do, but I have my eyes set on another pony. Please understand this." I said in a calmer voice. After she heard this, I saw tears form in her eyes as she began to fly away. But before she could fly away, I grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. "Hey... It's okay... I'm sorry, but I just love somepony else. Please understand." I said in a sad voice. "No... It's not that. It's me. I'm so sorry Lightning. I didn't know." She said in between sobs. "It's okay. Let it out..." I said in a hushed tone. And then Rainbow started to sob louder as I caressed her mane. "I'm sorry..." She said still sobbing. "It's okay." I said. I forgave her. Really I did. This kind of thing happened to me before back on Earth. Hopefully she'll find true love like I did.

When I got home, I told Red about everything that happened today. And she listened. "Well that was a good thing you did, Lightning. Hopefully, Rainbow will fall for somepony else." She said in a hopeful tone. I nodded in agreement and we both agreed to go visit the other ponies and not bring up what happened.


	6. The Visit

**Author's Note: Sorry about this story being short. I really was rushed whenever I made this, and Ponyfiction made it look longer than it was. Lol. So you know...**

After our conversation, we began to walk down the street towards Twilight's house. "So, what's been going on ever since you went here?" I said, trying to break the silence. "Not much. I became the candy maker for Ponyville, became Pinkie's best friend and assistant for baking and parties, in my free time, and then I met you." Red said. "That's a lot of stuff." I said surprised at how much progress she's made with making friends. After a minute of walking, a bright light popped out of nowhere in front of us. Then a white coated, pony came out of it, along with a blue maned pony. It's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

After we realized that it is the Princesses, we bowed respectfully. "There's no need for that. Stand up, Laura and Tim." Said Princess Celestia. "Come. Follow us. We need to talk." We agreed to go and instantly, we were engulfed by a white light. When we came to, we were in the castle at Canterlot. Before we could even react, we were being lifted up in the air by Luna. "Oh! It's so great to see you two here." She said in an extremely happy voice. "Good to see you too?" Laura and I said in unison. After we returned the hug, we were put down. "God told us that you were coming here, so we'd thought we'd pay you a visit" Princess Celestia said casually. "Yeah! Tia's right. And ever since you got here, a new element was created: Love. We wanted to go on ahead and tell you because there is a great danger of dis-harmony arriving." Luna explained. "And it can't be defeated by just the other six elements." "So, we created another element? AWESOME!" Laura said in an excited voice, nuzzling me.

"So about this danger, when will we have to face it." I said in a concerned voice. "We don't know. It could be right now or a year from now. We just don't know." Celestia said in a sad tone. "But just in case, take this." She said, handing us a two part ring with half of a heart on each side. Laura grabbed it with her magic and we put it on. At first, we didn't feel anything, but then we felt something weird. Butterflies began to form in my stomach and I looked at Laura, who seemed to have the same symptoms, then almost she became prettier, and more sexy. Seeing this made me want her even more than I desired, even though I loved her as much as I could. "I love you so much." I said before attaching my lips to hers. "I love you too." She said pulling back then coming back in. "Okay. That's enough, you love birds." Celestia said with a chuckle, pulling our ring off.

"Wow..." That was all Laura could say. She was shocked at how much love, or lust, she had over me. I felt the same way. "So... yeah... We need to use that to defeat this evil thing... Okay..." I said awkwardly. "Yes. Well anyways, here you go. Train yourself to control it and use it wisely. Using it on the battlefield can ruin your chances of destroying that evil being." Celestia said. "If you need anything, just seek mine or Luna's thoughts, and we'll be there." "Okay, thanks. OH! And one more thing, can you take me to Twilight's house? We wanted to visit everypony, so I can get to know them." I said happily. Celestia nodded and transported me to Twilight's house.


	7. A Long Night

**AN: Laura's POV!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Twilight!" I said with a large amount of happiness. "Hey, Red and Lightning. Any news from the Princesses?" Twilight said eagerly, causing us to frown heavily. "What?" Twilight said with a bit of concern. "Well... We were told about an upcoming evil that can surpass the Elements of Harmony. We don't know when or where it will attack, but it will destroy everything in its path. But, on a good note, we created another element called love and it will help you guys greatly!" Lightning explained calmly. When Twilight heard about the Element of Love, however, she blushed greatly.<p>

"So... You and Lightning are together?" Twilight asked me as if her heart was broken into two. I nodded, causing Twilight to immediately try to perk up. "Well... That's great!" She said with a hint of jealousy, causing Lightning to chuckle. I gave a bit of a chuckle too. "So anyways, how do we control this element we have? When we tried it out, we lost control of ourselves and love, or lust, took control. Can you help us?" Lightning said trying to get back on the subject. Twilight chuckle when she heard lust and blushed greatly yet again. "Well, controlling it is easy. Here, I'll use my magic to suppress your element to the point where it will no longer control you anymore. As for the powers, I got it all under control." She said with a smile as her horn began to glow.

Then almost immediately, our element flashed a pink color and then the lights died down. When she finished the job, she collapsed due to exhaustion, causing me and Lightning to run to her to help her. "I'm... okay... just tired..." Twilight said in between breaths, "I... finished the... thing... so you're okay... now... just... help me... to bed..." She said struggling to get up. We nodded and lifted her up. When we got her to her room, we gently put her down and she was already asleep. We gave her a gentle friendly hug and left her room. As soon as we left her room, we were met by a small dragon with green and purple scales. It was Spike. "Hey you guys. Sorry I couldn't meet you when you came. I was in Canterlot with family. Weird huh?" Spike said with a chuckle, "Well anyways. The princesses said to give you this and this." He said handing us a scroll and a few books. I then put the books on my back, but Spike gave us a saddle bag from nowhere and gave it to us. "Here. This'll make it easier." Spike said, trying to sustain the laugh he had from Lightning making of fool of himself. I noticed this and laughed out loud.

"Hey! What're you laughing at!" Lighting said, a bit annoyed but couldn't help but to laugh too. "You! Spike had a saddle bag the whole time, silly!" I said laughing harder. Lighting couldn't help but to laugh too. "Oh... I guess he did." He said.

After we finished laughing, we decided to head home and check these out. So we said goodbye to Spike and then left. When we got home, I noticed the time and decided to head off to bed. "Hey, I want to check out that scroll then go to bed. I'm tired and it's like 11:00. Okay?" I said with a yawn grabbing the scroll and reading it.

_Dear Lightning and Red._

_I have received news about the monster that is coming to attack Ponyville. It will attack soon, but in the mean time, read these. These books contain information about the monster and how to defeat it. Good luck._

_Celestia and Luna_

"Okay. Well I guess I'll start reading it tomorrow." I said with another yawn. "Okay. But I'll start reading it tonight and I'll be up there later, okay?" Lightning said, giving me a loving kiss on the lips. I smiled and began to head upstairs. As soon as I got in the bed, I fell asleep.

_"Babe... I'm pregnant..." I said with a smile, nervous of how Lightning will react. I immediately felt myself being lifted up into the air. We're going to have a foal? I'm so happy!" He said with a smile and began to laugh proudly. "Babe I love you-" _

My dreams were interrupted by a loud thud. I wanted to check it out, but there was an uneasy feeling in my stomach, so I rushed to the bathroom and vomited. 'Oh no...' I thought, thinking of the dream I had. 'Could it be?' I tried to hide my thoughts from Lightning as best as I can and succeeded. He didn't hear a thing. I chuckled then made my way to the source of the sound.

What I was Lightning reading at a reading desk. I looked at the nearest clock. It was 3:00 a.m. I took note of this and went to Lightning and I wrapped my hooves around him. "Whatcha doing?" This scared Lightning really bad and he jumped out of his chair. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't see you." He said in a sleepy tone. "It's okay. Sorry for scaring you." I said, "Hey. Whatcha doing?" I asked in a curious voice. "I need to finish this book. I'll be up there in a minute." He said in a dismissive voice. "No. You're coming to bed with me right now." I said in a commanding, yet loving voice. "It's 3:00 and I don't want you to stay up all night stressing out over this okay?" "I know. But just let me finish." He said in a sleepy voice. "No..." I said. Then I came up with an idea. "Fine... You made me do this." I said. Then lifted him up with my magic to make him face me. Then I planted a kiss right on his lips and began to haul him off to bed.

He gave me a defeated groan as I laid him down. "Babe. Come on. I had like one more chapter." He said trying to redeem himself. "No. Go to sleep." I said in a loving voice. He sighed and said, "You're not the boss of m-" I planted another kiss on his lips. "I'm still going back downstair-" I gave him another kiss. "I'll only be a minute-" I gave him another one. This time, giving him a look of sadness. "Fine, I'll stay." He said, giving up. I smiled and nodded in victory. Then I wrapped my hooves around Lightning and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." I said. "Goodnight..." He said with a chuckle.


	8. The Test

**Author's Note: Still from Laura's POV... K?**

After we slept for a couple of hours, or alarm clock went off. Lightning groaned and reached for it and pressed snooze, ending the annoying sound. I woke up with a smile on my face, excited for the day ahead. "Good morning!" I said to my drowsy lover. "Good morning." He said with a yawn. I leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the cheeks, but I became queasy again and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and lost whatever I ate the day before. I sighed, remembering my dream, and turned around to see Lightning with a concerned look.

"Hey... Are you okay?" He said. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said managing a smile. He nodded, helped me up and gave me a peck on my cheek. I smiled and waved him off. "I'm about to take a shower... in private... Unless you want to join me." I said with a bit of playful lust. "Uh... No thanks..." He said with a chuckle.

After my shower, I began to brush the knots out of my hair and brush my teeth. When I got out of the bathroom, a smell of pancakes or waffles hit my nose. 'Mmmmm. That smells delicious.' I thought. 'Yep. It's your favorite. Pancakes with blueberries.' Lightning thought back, still unaware of my secret that I've been holding. 'They should be done in a few, so just relax.' He thought. I smiled at the thought and began to relax. At least until a scroll flew through our window landing right on my lap. 'Must be from Celestia' I thought. I looked at the heading and it said, "To Lightning/Tim".

I grinned and walked downstairs to give it to Lightning. "Here you go, Lightning. It's a letter from one of the princesses." I said with a smile. "Thanks." He said smiling back and kissing me again on the lips. "Oh! The food's ready. Let's eat!" He said in a hungry tone. After we ate, he read the letter, then a frown appeared on his face. "It said that I am needed in Canterlot for something and I'll be gone for a day or two..." He said. "Should I go? I'll miss you..." He said frowning some more. "Hey. Cheer up. It's only a day or two." I said with a smile, caressing his cheek with my hoof. "Okay. Well... I guess I'll leave today. It said I could leave today or tomorrow. The sooner I do this, the sooner I will be done." He said. "Okay... Wait! Before you leave... wanna..." I said with a hint of lust in my voice. "Wait... Oh... W-" Lightning was interrupted by a kiss. "I was joking." I said laughing my head off at his reaction. "But on a serious note, can I at least walk to the train station with you?" I said. He agreed and we began to walk to the train station.

After we reached the train station, we gave each other a hug for what seems like hours. I was the first to retract, but quickly gave him one last romantic kiss, with he broke this time. "Hey, I'll be back soon, okay?" He said with a smile on his face. "I know. Now get outta here! You have to go!" I said with a motherly tone and smiled. He agreed and left.

I sighed becoming sad at his departure and walked back home. At home, I quickly became lonely and tried to find something to do. As I looked for something to do, I became queasy again and ran to the bathroom to lose all of my breakfast. After I finished vomitting and washing my face, I became more aware about my state and thought about my dream. 'I should probably just take a test... just to be sure...' I thought as I became more and more worried about my situation.

I then came up with an idea. 'I'm going to go to the... store!" I thought, trying to gain some courage. Once I became brave enough, I went to the store and looked for some pregnancy tests. There were some of many brands, but one caught my eye. 'Preggojoe. Wow... What a weird name...' I thought with a chuckle as I grabbed it. Once I grabbed it, I went to the register. When I got there, I was met by a mare. "So you think your pregnant huh? Who's the lucky fellow?" She said with a kind tone. "Well, his name is Lightning Run. We've been married for a while now and wanted to try to have our own foal." I said in a nervous voice. "Oh... Wait... You're with Lightning. You're lucky. He's such an attractive colt." She said, "I'm glad you two have each other." She said with a smile. I smile back, paid for the item, and went home.

When I got home, I did what the directions said and waited for the results. 'Okay... P means positive and N means negative. Sounds easy enough...' I thought nervously. After a few minutes, the test beeped. I slowly looked at the results and gasped.


	9. The Confession

**AN: This reminds me of the good old days. Typing a story at five in the morning. Lol. Enjoy.**

'I can't believe this... I'm pregnant...' I thought as my mind became filled with mixed emotions. 'What am I going to tell everypony? Especially Lightning... How will he react-' My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. When I looked, I saw Pinkie Pie. I smiled. 'Maybe she can shed some light.' "Hey, Pinkie! What's up!" I said happily. "Nothing. I just wanted to check up on you!" She said, then she noticed my appearance. "Hey, you look down. Wanna talk about it?" She said with a hint of concern. "Well... I'm... Pregnant..." I said with a bit of hesitation. "Really! That's great! But how are we going to tell the others?" Pinkie said with some excitement. "I don't know... We should just round them up and tell them. I'm not really concerned with the others, just Lightning." I said. "Aw. Don't worry about him. He'll probably be excited to have a foal... Right?" She said. I nodded slowly. "Well let's go get the others."

After an hour of rounding the girls up, we finally got them to come to my house. "Good, you all are here... I have something to tell you guys..." I said, as I got ready to explain my situation. It took a little while, but I finally explained everything, leaving them in awe. It was a while until somepony spoke up "So the whole time, you and Lightning - I mean Tim - were together? How come you didn't tell us?" Said Rainbow Dash. "Yes. And we didn't want to freak you guys out by telling you..." I said with my head hung low. "Oh you wouldn't have freaked us out." Twilight said, cheering me up. There was another silence until Rarity said, "About that baby... If you need help with it, you can always come to us for help!" She offered with a generous smile. "Okay thanks... But I don't want to be a burden..." I said. "You won't be a burden! We'll be happy to help!" Rarity said. I smiled, but said, "What about Lightning, how will he react?" "React about what?" Said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Lightning.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Oh! Lightning! I missed you so much! How are you back so soon?" I asked. "Well, it was just a meeting. They offered me a room, but I refused. I wanted to come back as soon as possible. So what's going on?" I thought about his question. I sighed, "I'm pregnant!" I blurted out without thinking. Then flinched, expecting Lightning to be angry, but instead, I found myself being lifted up into the air. I then realized that I was being hugged. "Oh! That's so great, honey! I'm so happy!" Lightning said laughing proudly, earning us an "Awww" from all of the others. "So, you're not mad?" I said. "Mad? Why would I be mad? I always wanted a kid!" He said with another chuckle. Eventually, he put me down and gave me another kiss.

"You know what this calls for? I party!" Pinkie yelled. "NO!" Yelled everypony, causing everypony to laugh.


	10. The Evil Among Us

I woke up to the sound of puking in the bathroom. I headed to the source of the puking and found my wife hanging her head over the toilet. "Hey honey." I said in a happy voice. Red gave a startled shout and she released a little bit of magic onto a nearby roll of toilet paper, turning it into a marshmallow. She chuckled nervously. "Hey, Lightning. I hope I didn't wake you." "You didn't. My mental alarm clock went off." I said with a smile. "Oh okay." She said as she stood up, revealing my soon-to-be-foal.

It has been a few months since I discovered that Red was pregnant and she's already showing the affects of pregnancy. She gets sick randomly, gets extremely tired really fast, she has mood swings, and her belly is starting to get bigger. And now that she has those affects, I do A LOT more things and favors for her. I don't feel like a slave at all, I'm just doing a lot of favors for her. Sure, she does stuff, but I dumbly object and I do the tasks for her.

"Oh! We'd better get ready! We gotta meet the others for our weekly picnic!" Red said. "Oh yeah! I forgot! What do we have to take there?" I said. "Uh... I think we have to bring a couple of salads." She said. I agreed and we began to get ready. We both took a shower, and Red brushed the knots out of her mane. Eventually, she got frustrated and began to brushed more furiously, making her mane look worst. "Hey, let me help you." I said with a smile and Red accepted the offer. I knew all about a female's hair, or mane because my little sister always does make-overs. As I brushed her mane, she began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked, beginning to laugh as well. "You! This reminds me of our third date! Remember? You know, when I got to your house, you were brushing your little sister's hair! Who knew that YOU of all people, or ponies, had a feminine side." She said, now laughing more insanely. I smiled contently.

'I wonder what my sister's doing in Heaven right now...' I thought, only to be met by silence. Then I thought of something. "We haven't been mentally connected lately!" I exclaimed as I put down the brush. At first, Red admired her mane. "Thanks for the help! Oh! And also, about that mental thing... I kinda sorta forgot to connect us I disconnected us when I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't want you to know. Sorry." She said with a frown, as her horn glowed. "It's okay." I said with a smile, as something in my head opened up. I smiled at our reconnection. "So are you ready to go?" I asked. "Yep! Let's go!"

When we got to the store, we bought a pre-made garden salad and dandelion salad. When we left, Red teleported us to the area of the picnic. At first, we didn't see anypony. "Where is everyone?" I said as I looked around, then right on cue, Twilight and the others teleported here with a picnic table and what looked like a small feast. "Sorry we were late. We had to make a couple of last minute arrangements." Twilight said, glaring at Applejack. "Well, ah forgot to make mah apple pies. Ah'm sorry." Applejack said. "It's okay." Twilight said.

"Hey, you guys." Red and I said. "Hey." They said in unison as they ran up to us to hug us. Then they noticed Red's belly. It was way bigger now than it was the last time we met. "So! When's the foal due?" Rarity said in a curious voice. "Well, the doctor said that the baby could come at any time, around now." Red said in a happy, but slightly nervous voice. "Well don't worry about it! Having a foal is the best thing that could happen to a couple." Rarity said in an encouraging voice. "So! Let's get this picnic started!" Rainbow Dash said, clearly hungry due to her stomach growling loudly. We agreed and Twilight and Red used their magic to set the table up. Then immediately, the picnic was set up with all of the food on it. The pony gave a small cheer and began to eat. After a minute of eating, Red and I were done, like always, and began to chat, but our talking were cut short by Spike making a scroll appear. "It's a later from the princesses..." He said as he opened the scroll. Immediately after he finished reading it, his eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Twilight asked him. "It said... that... that a great evil... is on... the way... to Ponyville... and that we have twenty-four hours to stop it." He said highly afraid of what's to come. "Don't worry! We'll stop it." Twilight said, with a hint of fear in her as well. Then almost as if the evil thing heard up, we heard an explosion in the distance. 'I don't think this is something the elements can stop...' I thought to Red. 'Yeah. This isn't anything like Discord or Nightmare Moon. It's something... greater...' She thought back. "I wonder what it is..." Fluttershy said, more quietly than usual. "I don't know, but we could face it." Rainbow Dash said confidentially, encouraging us to face it. "True. So what's the plan?" I asked with a great amount of confidence. "Well, let's meet up later with the elements. Then we could face it." Twilight said with a bit of hesitation. "Okay. That's a plan. Let's do this!" I said with a confident smile.

We then went our separate ways to retrieve the elements. When we got home, my mind went blank. My body did things that my mind wasn't focused on. What is happening to me? Then right on cue, I blacked out.

_Where am I? Am I dead? Am I unconscious? "Hello Tim." I heard a voice say. "I know who you are and you know who I am. I want you to be quiet and listen to me." I nodded. "Good. Okay, I have only a few minutes before your ...__wife__... wakes you up, so I'm going to keep this short." His voice darkened when he said 'wife', "So as you may know, you're going to have to face me later in a battle. Good versus evil. How original... Well anyways, I'm going to give you an offer, okay?" I nodded. "Okay... So here are your choices. A. You can fight me, and if you defeat me, I'll leave, but if I win, I will kill everyone... __EVERYONE__ and I will not hold back. At all. B. You can just give up. I will spare you, your wife and your friends, but I will destroy Ponyville and Equestria. I will also destroy the rest of Earth. All of the people you know who got left behind will suffer. Worst than they already have. C. You can make a sacrifice. They sacrifice will greatly affect everypony, but in exchange, I will leave. Plan and simple. When we meet... you can tell me your decision. But in the mean time, make up your mind." I nodded and came to._

When I came to all of my confidence just... went away. Then I felt a gentle hoof on my shoulder. "It's okay. We can do this." Red said trying to comfort me. I sighed. "I know, but it's just that, while I was out, I-" Red interrupted me with a hoof to my mouth. "I know. I saw it..." She said with a shudder. "So what is your choice?" She asked. "I don't know. While he was talking to me... I saw some things... Things that will disturb even the coldest of hearts... I can't make a decision because either way, he'll win. So... I just don't know." I said, because I knew that either way, he'll win and he will be satisfied one way or another.

After my whole phase, we left with our element and met up with the others. After we greeted each other, we were off and we went to go look for the evil thing. After we arrived at the Everfree Forest, we began to get chills down our spine. This thing we're about to face is surely something of pure evil. Nothing ever makes me want to run away from something or get chills. As we walked, we began to get the feeling that something was watching us. Eventually, we heard whispers saying to turn around, run, or look behind you. I almost broke down into an insane scream, but Red put a comforting hoof on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck. "It's going to be okay." She said with a smile. I smiled back and kissed her on the lips.

After we walked for an hour, the whispers became louder. Eventually, we began to feel someone breathing on our shoulders, but we ignored it... until I turned around. When I turned around, I saw it.


	11. Final Goodbyes

In front of me were many things. A monster. A demon. But it was something that I see as pure evil. It was me... Sure you see me, but what you don't see is the evil inside. When I took a closer look, I began to noticed how evil I looked. Eyes filled with hatred, wings with spikes, and a grin. Oh... That grin showed something of pure evil. "Hello. Tim." It said. "Hey." I said. "So... did you make your decision?" It said with a grin. "No... Sorry..." I said with a hint of anger. "Shame. Well I feel nice today. I'll give you more time. But if you don't make your decision, I will destroy you." It said with an angry look. "But in the mean time... wake up..."

When I woke up, I saw Red with tears flowing from her eyes. She was standing over me so all of the tears landed on my face. "Hey." I said, getting her attention. "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE AWAKE!" She said through tears. "Yeah... What happened?" I asked. "Well, we were close to our enemy, then something hit you in the head, knocking you out." "How long was I out?" I asked. Everypony hesitated. "A full day..." Twilight said. "We tried everything to wake you up, but you just wouldn't wake up. Red didn't leave your side at all." I sighed. Then I remembered my dream. He did give me more time. 'Hey, Red. I have to talk to you in private.' I thought to her. Red nodded, still crying like crazy. 'Well... I don't think that this fight involves you guys. It's something personal. So when our time is up, run away from me. Please. I think that I'm... unstable...' I thought. 'No! I will not leave you! I-' She began, but I interrupted. 'Honey, I don't want you to get hurt...' I tried to think of an excuse. 'For our baby's sake' I thought, reaching towards her belly. She sighed. 'Okay. I'll let the other know.' She thought.

I smiled and Red told the others about the situation. After they were told about the situation, they all stared at me in awe. "Well if he says so..." Rainbow said with a hint of doubt. Then all of the ponies lined up for their goodbyes. Applejack was first. "Sugarcube, you have been a great friend. Thank you for being there for me." She said as she hugged me and gave me a friendly kiss on the cheeks. Then there was Rarity. "I agree with Applejack. Please come back... For her... And so I can find your style for designing." She said, trying to cheer us up. Then she hugged me. Then there was Rainbow Dash. "Please come back... So we can have a rematch." She said as she shook my hoof with a smile. Then there was Fluttershy. She didn't say anything, she just gave me a tight bear hug and walked away with a hopeful grin. Then there was Twilight. "Thanks for being a great friend." She said as she gave me a hug. Then there was Pinkie. "When you come back, I am so going to throw you a party." She said in a happy and sad tone. Then there was Red. "Come back babe. For me and him." She said, holding her belly. "Okay." I said with a smile as I gave her one last passionate kiss, which felt like hours.

After the kiss, all of the other left, except for Red, who wanted to stay with me until I face the oncoming evil. "So when is he coming?" She asked nervously. "Well... I don't know... But either way, keep a good distance when I feel something." Then my stomach began to grumble. I have eaten all day. I sighed, then Red gave me a sandwich. "Here. I took this from the picnic. Thought it might be helpful." I smile. "Thanks. You always know what I need when I need it." I said, "OH! And when you done, let me know. I got you some dessert." She said with a giggle. As soon as I finished my sandwich, I clopped my hoofs together. "I'm done. Now where's dessert." I asked happily. "Right here." She said lustfully, then pinned me down. She planted one big lustful kiss on me. Her tongue found its way into my mouth and it began to wrestle with my. It tasted so sweet... I wanted more. I moved my hoof around to the back of her head and began to rub my hoof in my hair. Then I found her spot of pleasure on her neck and began to massage it, causing her to moan. Then I pulled back. "What's wrong?" She asked casually. "Nothing. I just... don't want to mess around with you being pregnant and all. I don't want to hurt the baby." I said. "Oh yeah. I agree. Sorry, I guess I got so into the moment... Now I definitely can't wait to have this baby." She said with a teasing and joking smile. "True."

After a moment of laughing, we began to make jokes and make small talk. "And then she said, why did THAT-" I was interrupted by a darkness surrounding me. "It's happening..." Was all I can mutter before I blacked out.


	12. Battle of the Minds

_"So. Did you make your final decision?" It said with a grin. "Yes..." I said. I began to think about my decision greatly. "I want to fight you." I said. "Then it's settled..." It said, "Wake up and face me."_

When I woke up, I found my wife sitting next to me with her hoofs in mine. "What are you doing? You have to get out of here! Please!" I begged. Before she could react, I began to lose control of my body. I screamed, but nothing came out. I felt like a shell. Then something finally came out. A yell? No. It was something physical. A figure. Once the figure finished coming out of my body, it began to compose into something. It composed into what looked like a human. Once it finished forming, it stretched as if it was stiff and turned to face me. Using it's magic, it picked Red up. "No you stay." It said. "No!" I yelled, "Let her go!" I yelled filled with rage, causing the thing to laugh heartily. "No. I want her you watch you suffer. Plus, she'll be needed for something..." It said as he put her into a nearby tree.

"Now let's began." It said. I nodded and began to put on a fighting stance. Then I was lifted into the air. "Hey! That's no fair!" I yelled getting more angry by the second. "Who said anything about fair?" It said with a chuckle. "Now. Since I have you held against your will... We will begin." Then immediately, a kind of force hit me in the leg, breaking it. I yelled in agony, and my wife yelled in horror. Then another force hit my other leg. Breaking it. After a few minutes of this horrid beating and torture, I noticed that all of my bones were broken, except my spine. Tears were beginning to form as the pain from this torture began to settle in. I gave one last tear of pain and tried to focus on Red. 'Red, please don't panic. I'm okay. Don't try anything.' I thought to her. 'I just... I can't watch you go through this.' She thought back through sobs. 'I know, but just hold on. I'll figure out how to get out of here.' I thought back trying to calm her.

"Okay, now that I finished that part, let's proceed to the next part." It said with a smile. Then it summoned some magic to form a dagger. With a smile, he lifted it up to my face, dragging it along my face in a threatening manner. I began to breath faster as my adrenaline started to pump. Then he removed the blade from my face. "No need to mess up your face huh?" It said, then he moved the blade elsewhere. I calmed down, only to be met by an unbearable pain in my torso. I looked down and found that he made a quick cut along my stomach. "Ever heard of the man who received a thousand cuts?" It said with a grin as he proceeded to make another cut. As he cut me, he began to hum a familiar tone. I think it's Hush Now Quiet Now by Fluttershy.

After a few cuts, each one being deeper than the last, I began to fade away. It noticed this and grinned. "You can't take this much blood loss, could you? I guess I should stop now..." It said, slowly losing its grin. Then It snapped his fingers and I felt alive again. "So... You lasted longer than everyone else. Usually, people would've died after the second cut... You last all the way to the thousandth cut! Good for you. So I'm going to be easy on you now." It said, "Instead of killing you, like I planned, I'm going to give her a choice." It said, gesturing towards my frightened and sad wife. Then he lifted Red into the air and put her in front of me, causing her to break down into more tears. "Okay! So here are her choices. A. She can kill you and she will become a widow, and I will spare everyone else, or B. I can let you go, healed and safe, but I will destroy more lives and families." It said with another evil grin.

I got to admit, I was scared. I don't want to legitally die. I never wanted to die, but I knew what I had to do.


	13. Right From Wrong

There was a huge silence in the area as my wife began to think about what she wanted to do. Sure, she wants to safe everyone, but she didn't want to lose me at all. It became impatient and hover the dagger over to my wife, who was too scared to react. Then she grabbed the dagger with her magic and walked over to me. "Honey... I can't do this." She said, dropping the dagger. "No you have to kill me, otherwise, billions of people, or ponies will die. You have to do this." I muttered in pain. She grabbed the dagger again and began to burst into tears again. Then she lunged at me. I brace myself for a knife in the stomach, but instead, I received a hug. I broke from the hug and gave her a kiss. She put her arms down and I saw the chance to strike. I grabbed her hoof, painfully, and made her stab me.

She shrieked in pure shock. "Oh no! What have I done?" She asked through tears. As she grabbed pulled the knife out to caress my head. I smiled and said through short breaths, "Well... You... Saved the world... Well with a bit of help..." I said with a chuckle as tears formed in my eyes. "I guess I did... But I lost you in return. I don't want to-" I interrupted her with a with a shush. "It's okay... You still have your friends... Okay?" I said, barely able to breathe. "Yeah. I guess but I-" That's all I heard before I began to fade away. I couldn't hear anything. The last thing I saw was the monster fading away due to our love and that Red was shaking me trying to get me to come back. Before I died, I managed to say one sentence. "I love you." Before I died.


	14. The Reward

Lightning's POV

When I died, I saw nothing but darkness. It seemed like darkness consumed me when I died. I couldn't see anything. Not even my own hands. I was about to just curl into a ball and cry, but something stopped me. "Hello, my son. I see you're dead again." God said. "Yes sir." I said as tears began to form in my eyes. "Don't cry. Rejoice! You are in a better place, now." He said as the darkness went away, putting me into a white room filled with all of the stuff I loved as a human. "I know... but I want to go back..." I muttered under my breath. God sighed and said, "You still love her... Don't you." I nodded and God began to laugh. "Okay, my son. Go back to her. I will heal your pony body from its scars. This will be your reward for your noble sacrifice. And there's a special surprise waiting for you when you get back." Almost instantly, I perked up. "Thank you Father!" I said with a huge smile, as a light engulfed me.

Red's POV

It has been nearly five days ever since Lightning's death and those five days were torture. I felt lost the whole week and I have been depressed the whole time. The only thing keeping me sane was something telling me to hide Lightning's body everyday and to not bury it. I followed the orders and checked his body every day. Every day, it seemed like his body seemed to just heal all of the cuts and injuries away. This is the only thing that gave me hope.

Today, I woke up with a depressed sigh, as I looked at the empty spot on my bed. 'That's where Lightning used to sleep...' I thought to myself as I felt that area and like all of the other days of waking up, it was just as cold and lifeless. Showing no signs of him. I sighed and began my day. First I took a shower, then fixed myself some breakfast and then checked on Lightning's body. When I went to check on Lightning's body, it was gone. It wasn't there anymore. At first, I was shocked, then I became scared. Did the police find it? Then right on cue, I heard a yawn nearby. I went to go investigate the source of the sound.

"Oh, hey Lightning. I'm looking for your body. Have you seen it?" I said. "Wait... Lightning?" Then I realized that I was talking to LIGHTNING. At first, we just stared at each other. "So, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to give me a hug?" He said in a joking manner. "Oh Lightning!" I said with a chuckle as I hugged him and gave him a multitude of kisses. "How long was I... Gone...?" He said in between my kiss. I stopped and frowned. "A week." I said seriously. He frowned. "A week? Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. It felt like a minute." He said with a frown. I smiled. "It's okay! I'm just glad you're back." I said as I gave him another hug.

After an hour of talking, kissing, and making jokes, I began to feel funny. It felt like I peed or something like that, then I realized something. "My water just broke..." I said as I became nervous of the upcoming pain. Lightning's eyes widened like plate. "Okay! Hop on." He said as I got on his back. After making sure I'm secured on his back, he flew out of the window. As we flew, I felt the foal coming. "Can you go a little bit faster!" I yelled at him. He smiled and flew a little bit faster. After another second of flying, we got to the hospital. Lightning blew through the door. "MY WIFE IS HAVING A FOAL!" He yelled, getting Nurse Redheart's attention. Immediately, three nurses and doctors rushed to my aid and put me on a stretcher. When we got to the room, I began to go into labor.


	15. The Foal

Lightning's POV

'I guess this is what God meant by a 'special surprise'.' I thought to myself as I waited for some news on my wife's condition. I began to become worried about her and tried to connect my thoughts to her to see how she's doing, but my thoughts were interrupted by the mane six coming through the waiting room. At first, they had worried looks on their faces, then the looks of worry became looks of happiness. "LIGHTNING!" They all yelled in unison, scaring the sick ponies and bored nurses. They all rushed to me and gave me a hug. "Hey, girls." I said with a smile. "Long time, no see. What's been going on?" I said, knowing that I've been gone for longer than I thought. "Nothing much. What's been going on with you?" Twilight asked. I winced, as I remembered my death.

"Nothing. I'm having a foal. That's all" I said with my smile returning. "Oh! Can we see?" Pinkie said staring at my stomach. I laughed. "Not me! Red." I said with a chuckle. "You think we can see how she's doing?" Applejack asked. "I wouldn't recommend it." I said, "But, I can tap into her thoughts and see how she's doing." I said. As I began to concentrate, Twilight gave me a concerned look. "Need help?" She asked. I nodded and she helped me tap into Red's thoughts. 'Oh God! This hurts!' I heard. 'Hey, babe, you okay?' I thought to her. 'Yeah, I'm just busy! Try to contact me when I'm done giving birth!' She thought back. I chuckled. "She's busy." I said to the others as they sighed in relief.

Red's POV

'God this pain is unbearable! And why did Lightning contact me now?' I thought to myself, trying to push the foal out. I couldn't help but get angry at him. I was under a lot of pain and with him trying to talk, I couldn't help but get enraged.

After an hour of labor, I became highly tired. I tried to push, but nothing seemed to work anymore. I almost wanted to give up until... "Hey! I see the head! KEEP PUSHING MISS RUN!" I then gave it my all. I push harder, but not too hard when finally, all of the pressure just went away. The foal came out crying. "Aw. Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby mare." I laughed proudly and passed out due to all of the fatigue. When I came too, I saw the mane six and Lightning standing next to me with grins on their faces. Then I saw my foal in Lightning's arms. She was a pegasus. She had a white coat and white wings with a blue streak going through them.

I smiled. "Hey girls and Lightning." "Hey." They all said in unison. "Congratulations you guys!" Pinkie said, "We should have a party!" We all gave her a glare but we all smiled. "Okay." We all said with a laugh. I then looked at Lightning, still very tired and sore. "So what do you want to name her?" I said quietly. "I think... White... White Run." Lightning said with a smile. I smiled. "Sounds good enough for me." I said as I drifted off into a tired slumber.


	16. Christmas Special

**AN: I uploaded this on Christmas, so technically, I'm not "late" lol.**

It has been three years ever since we have had a foal and we have never been happier in our life! Our filly is now a healthy 3 year old who is happy and loves us dearly.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S HEARTS WARMINGS EVE! CAN I HAVE MY PRESENT?" White yelled at us, startling us out of our slumber, causing Red to shoot a magical beam at the night-stand, making it a chocolate bar. We looked around and realized what she asked and laughed. "Sorry, honey. You can't open your presents until tomorrow." I said with a grin. "Aw. Can I at least see them?" White said, now with puppy-dog eyes. "Yeah! Me too!" Red said with the same kind of eyes. Now with both of them staring at me with cute blue eyes, I had to look away. "Nope! It's a surprise. You'll see them tomorrow!" I said with a smile. They both said "Awww!" Then White said, "Oh! I made you breakfast! WAFFLES!" She said with a smile. Red and I grinned. "Okay. We'll be down in a second." Red said, nuzzling my neck. "Okay. But hurry! It'll get cold soon." White said with a smile while leaving the room.

As soon as she left, we both sighed and kissed each other. "I can't believe she didn't burn the house down!" I said in a joking manner. "I know right?" Red said, then remembered something, "By the way, what did you get her as a present for Hearts Warming?" That question made me freeze, then Red frowned. "Don't worry. I have a plan! She liked to give make-overs so I'm going to buy her a beginner's kit! Plus it might help her get her cutie mark too." I said knowingly. Red nodded and kissed me again. "Well we might as well go down there, or she'll be wondering what we're doing." I smiled. "Okay."

When we got downstairs, we were greeted by the smell of waffles, with brought is to the dining room. When we got there, our hyper-active filly was waiting at the table setting up breakfast. When she finished, she made us come over to eat. When we were summoned to eat, we hesitated. But eventually, we found ourselves at the dinner table eating. When we started to eat, we ate the sides first then ate the waffles. When we took a bite into the waffle, we were prepared for the worst, but instead, our mouths were having a party. The waffles were awesome! Just like at the Waffle Houses back on Earth. When we finished, White was staring at us, expecting a review. "These... Are... AMAZING!" I said pausing to add effect. White perked up. "Really? Miss Pinkie Pie taught me how to make them. I thought they would be good!" "Well tell her that these are amazing!" I said with a smile. After we all were full, we all got ready to hang out with the girls.

After I was done, I went to check up on Red and see if she needs help with any knots, but instead, I found White brushing Red's mane. I watched her brush Red's mane with ease and in seconds, Red's hair was perfect. Better than when I brushed her hair. I was dazed at how Red's hair was bouncy and sparkles in the light. Eventually, I got out of that daze and finally spoke up. "Hey girls. Red you look... beautiful." I said with a smile, causing her to blush. "Oh. You like it? White offered to do it," She said making different poses to show off her mane. White smiled. "It was nothing. I LOVE to do make overs and stuff. I think it's fun!" She said with a smile. "So. What are we going to do today?" Red asked. "Well I'm going to go shopping for some 'groceries'." I said with a wink. Red understood completely and played along. "Okay. Don't forget to get some bread and such." She said with a grin. Then White spoke up, "And can you get me a rubix cube? I'm still trying to find my cutie mark." She said with a smile. I nodded and said my goodbyes. I kissed Red on the lips and gave White a fatherly hug. "Ew. Why do you and Mom always always do that?" White said curiously. "Well, it's what couples do to show their love for each other. You'll understand when you get older." I said with a smile.

When I left, I checked my small saddlebag to see if I have any bits, or equestrian money. I have... five hundred bits. Enough to get the makeup kit and Red a present. I smiled contently and went to the nearest store, but before I got there, I was met by a beggar who weakly held a cup, begging for money. "Please, sir, please give me some bits." I smiled generously and gave him two hundred and fifty bits. Enough to last him a couple of months, if he uses it wisely. "Here you go!" I said with a generous smile. The beggar smiled hugely and said, "Thank you, kind sir. God bless you and merry Christmas." I smiled happily and turned around... 'Wait... Ponies don't know anything about God or Christmas...' I thought then I turned around to see the beggar gone. No sign of him at all. I shrugged it off and checked the amount of money I have. Two hundred bits. Not enough to by the make-up kit...

"Hey, I saw what you did for that man, there." Said a familiar voice. "Oh it was nothing." I said as I turned around to face a white pony with a blue mane. "Hey, boss." I said to Vinyl Scratch. "Dude, I told you to call me Vinyl. I know that you work for me, but come on!" She said in a happy voice. (Yep. I work for Vinyl. I am a new talk-show host for her.) I smiled. "Okay, Vinyl." "So is there anything that you need, dude?" She asked, ready for a favor. "Well sorry to be a burden, but I need to borrow some bits. I need fifty more for a present for my little filly." Vinyl smiled. "Here you go. And please, no need to pay me back, considering what you did for that poor man. You earned it." She said. "Thank you so much!" I said.

As I trotted to the store, I felt like nothing could stop me now. When I got there, I bought the make-up kit for my daughter and a box of Christmas candy for my wife. Now I definitely feel unstoppable. After I left the store, I felt pretty confident and began to trot home... until I hit a couple of ponies by accident, causing my daughter's make-up to fall out. I sighed, angry at myself for not looking where I was going, when I noticed the damage I caused. I accidentally caused a couple, along with their friend, to trip. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was going!" I said as I helped them up. Once I helped the couple up, the stallion began to help me pick up the make-up, while the mare sat down, for some unknown reason. While we picked up the make-up, I began to notice the stallion's features. Black coat and mane red stripes, almost like a zebra, and he had wings, and wore goggles.

"So what's the make-up for?" The stallion said. "It's for my daughter. She loves to do make-overs, so I got her all of this..." My voice trailed off. "Wait... I know you... Lance?" The stallion shifted uncomfortably and slowly nodded. "How do you know that...?" He asked slowly. "You don't remember me? It's Tim! From High School! We used to hang out and play on Xbox Live together!" I said starting to get excited. Lance's eyes widened from behind his goggles. "Tim! You're here! I can't believe it!" He yelled happily as he gave me a bro-hoof. "So what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, we all just finished partying, with my fiancée and I made a new friend." He said, gesturing towards the two others. The green one, with a red mane waved at me. "Hey, I'm Cody. You must be... Tim?" I nodded and shook his hoof. Then I saw the mare, who was sitting, or laying. Then I recognized her. "Twilight? Oh my gosh! It's been so long!" I yelled as I gave her a hug. "I know right? What have you been up to for a year?" She said with a smile. "Nothing. Just been busy with the family and I got a job with Vinyl. I help her with the talk shows." Twilight smiled, "Oh yeah! I did hear you talking on the radio, once." I smiled. "So what have you been up to?" I said as I observed her. She stood up and revealed her whole body. I saw a wedding brace, and a swollen stomach. "Well I met Lance, we hung out, he proposed, and I'm having a foal. That pretty much happened in a year." She said with a smile. "So how long are you in?" I asked. "Around five months." She said. Then I realized what time it is. 11:35. I should get home. "Hey, sorry about leaving, but my family's going to wonder where I am and you know. Lance, we should hang some time. Twilight, sorry about not hanging with you and the others for a while. I've been busy, and Cody, nice to meet you." I said in a clear rush. "Okay, good to see you, Tim. Oh, before you going, there are more of us..." He said quickly. I knew exactly what he meant and trotted home, more aware of my surroundings.

Once I got home, it was snowing. As soon as I got inside, I closed the door gently and tried to sneak upstairs, only to be met by glares from my wife and child. "Where have you been?" Red said, clearly not happy. "I'm so sorry! I got distracted. I'll explain later." I said as I took the saddlebag off and put it in the closet, along with the presents. I tried to go upstairs, but Red's magic stopped me. "No, you explain now. We were worried sick. And White, go upstairs, please." White didn't argue and went upstairs. As soon as she got upstairs and closed her door, Red put me down and hugged me. "Oh! We were worried sick! Are you okay?" She said, starting to cry. "Yeah, but you'll never guess what happened to me! You remember Twilight?" I asked. Red nodded and I continued, "Well I saw her near the store. She's pregnant and is going to happily marry Lance. Remember him?" I asked again. "Yeah, I remember him. He's the dude that tried to impress one of my friends with those ridiculous clothing." She said, beginning to laugh. I chuckled. "Yeah, I saw him too. And he still has those clothing." I said, as we began to walk upstairs.

After a good laugh, our alarm clock began to go off, indicating that it was Hearts Warming. "Happy Hearts Warming." I said, "Happy Hearts Warming to you too." Red replied as she kissed me on the lips. Then we drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up slowly, then remembered what day today is. I smiled and slowly removed myself from Red's embrace, trying not to wake her. When I got downstairs, I was met by my little filly. "Hey, dad, happy Hearts Warming!" She said with a smile. I smiled back and said, "Ready for your present?" I said, with a grin. The little filly smiled. "SURE!" I went to my saddlebag and looked in it for the present. Nothing. 'I had the presents in here? What happened?' I thought. Then I thought of Lance. 'No, we picked up all of the make-up and put it in here!' I thought, as tears of frustration and sadness began to form in my eyes. 'Why me?' I asked, then almost immediately, there was a knock on the door. When I answered it, I saw a cross-eyed mare with a blonde mane and grey coat. "Hi! I got you a package!" She said with a smile. "And happy Hearts Warming!" She said handing me the package. "Thanks, Ditzy." I said, signing the papers and giving her some bits for the trouble. "So how's your daughter?" I asked, causing Ditzy to smile even more and blush a little. "Pretty good, especially now that it's Hearts Warming. Well I hope you enjoy your package. I got one more house to go to before I'm off." She said flying off. I went back inside and sighed. When I opened the package, I saw a letter and opened it.

_Hello Tim, you have helped me, so I'm going to return the favor. I knew that you were going to lose your presents, so I got you a spare, just in case. So thank you for the help and generosity. Here is your reward..._

I smiled as I picked up the presents. It was the exact thing that I bought, except with more materials. I smiled. "White... Happy Hearts Warming!" I said as I gave her the present. She smiled. "THANKS DAD! IT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED! MOM! CAN YOU HELP ME?" She said Red, who probably woke up a few minutes ago. "Sure, but mommy's got to get her present too." She said with a smile. "Here you go!" I said as I happily handed over the box of Christmas candy. "Oh... You shouldn't have..." She said with tears of happiness forming in her eyes. "But I did." I joked as I hugged her. "Well, I'm going to help White with her make-up. I'll be back in a few minutes." I smiled and nodded. Then I looked at the letter and remembered the poor man... It couldn't have been him... Right? My thoughts were interrupted by Red, who was done already. "I let White kinda experiment with the make-up and try it on me. What do you think?" She said. I smiled and walked closer to her, only to be stunned at her beauty. She had the right amount of glitter under her eyes to make her sparkle in the light. She had eye shadow, that made me want to stare into her eyes forever, and she had a blush that made her look beautiful. "I... You... Pretty..." I hesitated. She looked stunning... But my thoughts were interrupted by a yell, coming from White. We ran up to see what's wrong. "Honey! You okay?" I asked as I rushed by her side. "I'm better than okay!" She said with a smile, "I got my cutie mark!" She said, as she waved her flank in the air.

We observed it. It had two make-up bottle crossed in an X shape and it had a lipstick bottle behind it. So her talent IS make-over. I smiled. "That's great, honey. Glad you got one at such a young age." She smiled. "Thanks, dad! Wait... Where's your present?" She asked. I smiled back. "My present is to see you two happy. That's all I ask for." I said with a smile. Red smiled, "No, I have his present in our room. Hey, White, you can go hang out with your friends and show off your make-up." She said. White gave a small cheer. "Can't wait to hang out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and help them and then hang out with Rarity!" She continued to ramble out of the door and trotted towards Rarity's house. Once she was gone, I walked to our room. "So what's my pres- umph!" I was interrupted by Red pushing me onto the bed. "This is your present." She said lustfully, as she shut the door and walked towards me in a seducing manner. I smiled. 'Best present ever.' I thought.

**Chapter End Notes:**

_NO! NO CLOP FIC FOR YOU!  
>Also, I would love to thank kickass222urmom. (He has a profile on . Link below.) But kickass222urmom allowed me to use a couple of his characters from his story called Living the Dream. So I would like to thank him. (Lance and Cody are his characters, just so you'd know.)<br>His channel - __.net/u/3292034/kickass222urmom__  
>Living the Dream - <em>_.net/s/7583375/1/Living_The_Dream__  
>His YouTube Channel - <em>_.com/user/1angleofdeath?feature=watch_

_So please check him out. And also, this is the last of this couple... for now... I'm making a story focusing on White Run, then I'm going to make a huge grimdark! SCARRRRYYYYY! lol Well I love you guys. Please review and Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. ^_^_


	17. Writer's Block

'Okay. I just finished the story. Now all I have to do is upload it and see how many views I get.' I thought happily as saved all of my progress. Once it finished, I gave a sigh of relief and uploaded the story to a fan-fiction website. Once that was done, I gave a small cheer of happiness and began to relax. 'It's so good to have this story done. It was fun, but I need a break anyway-' My thoughts were interrupted by a notification coming up. 'Wow. A message already?' I thought as I opened the message and read it. It said, "Hello. We're sorry, but we deleted your story because of an author named Timontim01 reporting it for plagiarism. Please upload another story."

My eyes widened in shock. How could this story be reported for plagiarism? It's all about my adventures here in Equestria. I let out a small sigh of frustration rested my head on the desk. "Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked me from behind. I turned around and saw Red. "Um... Yeah. It's just that, I made a story about our recent adventure in Equestria and it got deleted because of someone named 'Timontim01' reporting it." I said trying my best to hide my anger. Red walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. "Hey, it's okay. You have a great mind. You can always make another story and start over." She said in a comforting voice. I calmed down a bit and smiled. I was about to say something but something in my head snapped. "Wait... I just realized. How did he know every exact detail of our lives?" I said in a confused voice. Red shrugged. "Maybe it's a coincidence..." She said slowly. "Maybe. I'll send him a message and ask him." I said. Red nodded and trotted off to our room to rest and relax.

I turned around to the computer and sighed. 'Maybe it's just a coincidence. I'll just make another story.' I thought to myself and began to type. After an hour of typing, I came up with a chapter of my story of redemption. I sighed, saved it, and published it. 'Whoever you are, Timontim01, you have a rival...' I thought with a smile.


End file.
